ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aldo The Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kamen Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yaoyao9 (Talk) 01:42, January 6, 2013 Wikizilla chat Please make a spellcheck for this. Ultraman Saga (film) Mr Amir, Please sign your posts 01:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC)Aldo The Fox (talk) Cleanup and spellcheck New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Parent-Page Hey, no problem man. The Header will be finished sometime today after work, I'm particularly proud of the star field effect I made using alpha imaged pictures of stars and constellations and snipping them into the background. Out of all of them I mades so far, this one took the most time becuase I felt like making something special other than two images snapped together or dragging something out of the photo gallery.Aldo The Fox (talk) 12:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Header's done, tell me what you think, be honest. :) http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki:ParentPage Aldo The Fox (talk) 03:42, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it. Now onto the next part of the project, do you want a Video Game and Film template as well to describe the full content of the franchise? They don't have one for books, but I'm sure I can modify one template for the Mangas if you want. Or can we just leave it as is to discuss only the series?Aldo The Fox (talk) 04:20, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Responce to your comment on Lamango's blog post (note this is Tsuru, I'm just not logged in) Well, I can now add incompetency towards not escalating a situation to the things I do badly. To put it simply, NO. I will not evict my comrades, I trust them and that would only serve to make things worse then they already are. They are strict but for the most part we try to do the right thing. Emphasis on try, we are only human and can make mistakes too and would rather have civil discussion than shouting matches. BTW, DC aka Chris has done nothing to you, so he does not need to be involved. As for the plagiarism, as we have stated before, that was not our doing and the perpetrator has been be dealt with. We apologized for any harm this may have caused and will strive to alter the pages accordingly. I got posts on Gatchaman wiki over something I didn't do and they were rightfully deleted as it had nothing to do with the subject of that wiki. While I accept Lamango's apology, I found that rash action a bit damaging to my reputation. I'm worried people outside of wikis where I work on Wikia that I help may not trust me anymore. Godzilla Wiki is a particular concern, I have good friends there and I would hate for any of this melodrama to give them cause to want to pull out or block me. Addressing the torrents you mentioned, as far as we can tell we are not in violation of US law or Wikia Commons rules ( if you have laws that state otherwise please inform us as of yet we have had no discussion with the Toku admins that this is illegal.) http://www.maketecheasier.com/is-downloading-torrent-legal-or-illegal/ By today's standards, this is a morally grey area with lots of looking the other way involved. But if failed bills such as SOPA have taught me anything, this WILL change whether we like it or not, and it won't be pretty. I wanted to be one of your defenders, I tried to think of reasons that there was no reason to build a new wiki to serve as your replacement. But then I found out you got in a fight with the creator of this wiki which led to their departure from them, and these little outbursts across Tokupedia certainly didn't help. I am about ready to just drag all of you in a chat room so we can just sit down, settle things and talk like reasonable adults rather than bicker back and forth. --Aldo The Fox (talk) 23:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Final Message Update So your response to this situation is to blackball us to our partners and make threats? You know what, since I can't seem to calm down tensions between both sides and try to come up with a peaceful solution and make things worse. I am going to be quiet from now on and stay out of it. Not to mention your behavior, acting like we are conspiring against you when the reality is it is a misunderstanding that we are trying to rectify. Hell, I might just quit for a while and just let things go. This whole stupid thing with creating Tokupedia was partially my idea and apparently it is a colossal failure. Nice to know what kind of person you really are when you get angry. Goodbye.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 09:38, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I just read your sad profile . First off if you were an enemy here you would be blocked. It seems that you are only guilty of caring for your friend more that your wiki. You could of helped stop this from the beginning but apparently you did not want to. Anyway your friends allowed copied content from this wiki then denied it and tried to make it as though this wiki was at fault. Pretty weak man! And now you come here and look for people to help you out. You need to apologies to the wiki here and get back to an honorable standing here then I am sure you would have a lot of people wanting to help you out. Khunpaaraan (talk) 09:50, September 13, 2014 (UTC) What part of "I want to be left alone and want peace and quiet" do you not understand? I no longer wish to discuss this because it will make things worse. Harass me again and I will report you to your superior.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 13:11, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I would suggest if you want left alone do not leave posts and say stuff like " we are enemies of this wiki" on your profile page ...yeah that is harmless. I could say you are harassing me and this wiki because of your profile post there. I just spoke the truth and you are the ones at fault you seem to think that your actions can not be scrutinized. If you do wrong you should and will be scrutinized. Our little talk here gives you an opportunity to tell this wiki that you guys messed up and did wrong by allowing copied content and acting like tsuru and teridax where the ones at fault when you guys know you are. And change your profile tag< what a joke. Act like an Admin and admit your fault in this. I do not want to hear anymore about harassing, am I clear everyone SolZen321 (talk) 14:01, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, SolZenAldo The Fox (talk) 14:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC)